


Fancy Dresses and Phone Numbers

by hannieofnxy



Series: Haikyuu Girls Week 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Day 1: Fashion, F/F, Mutual Pining, Pining, The prompt was fashion, idk if this counts but i tried, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26157616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannieofnxy/pseuds/hannieofnxy
Summary: In which Kageyama Miwa falls in love with the model that walks into her shop, and Haiba Alisa just wants to give a pretty girl her number.
Relationships: Haiba Alisa/Kageyama Miwa
Series: Haikyuu Girls Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899514
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17
Collections: Haikyuu Girls Week 2020





	Fancy Dresses and Phone Numbers

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Fashion

Haiba Alisa looked good in everything. This was to be expected, she was a model, but Miwa couldn’t help but look every time she saw an advert with Alisa`s face on it.  She often did sultry and sexy photoshoots, wearing dresses that hugged her body perfectly, blazers with no shirt underneath, black miniskirts paired with fishnet tights that made her long legs look better than Miwa thought was possible .

She was on large billboard advertisements for so many high fashion brands, like Ralph & Russo (the dress she was wearing was one of the most beautiful dresses Miwa had ever seen) and Chanel (Alisa looked so good wearing red lipstick, Miwa wanted nothing more than for Alisa to put it on Miwa`s lips as well).

This version of Haiba Alisa was the only one she had ever known.  Despite having been at many training camps with Alisa`s brother, Tobio could provide little information about what she was like.  Saeko, who had met and had conversations with Alisa,  just laughed and smiled at Miwa like she knew all her secrets, which was the opposite of the truth because Miwa knew any secret she told to Saeko would be told to Akiteru and at least 3 of her friends.

It`s safe to say Kageyama Miwa was stunned when Haiba Alisa skipped into her salon wearing a thin pink corset dress with the brightest smile on her face.

“Ah, you must be Kageyama Miwa! Shouyou-kun has told me all about you. I hear you`re the best hair and makeup artist in Tokyo,  maybe  even Japan!”

Miwa was in love.  That might seem like an overreaction (it definitely was) but how could someone be so positive and cute and adorable while being the most beautiful person on the planet (her crush was very clear to her coworker Hikari).

“Oh, uh, yeah, that`s me, though I`m not sure you should believe everything Hinata-kun says. Do you have an appointment? Or would you like to arrange one?”  Miwa was trying to convince her staff that she wasn’t completely in love with the woman standing in front of her, and she busied herself with opening up her diary.

“Ah yes! Would I be able to arrange an appointment on November 17th?”

After checking her diary, and trying to avoid looking at Alisa as much as possible, Miwa replied with “hmm, yeah, we have some time free at 2:15 if that’s good for you? And what will the appointment be for?”

Alisa smiled as she got out her phone, “a normal hair cut, nothing special.” She paused to set a reminder of the appointment, before continuing, “all right, I`ll see you then! See ya!” She waved back at Miwa, who was trying not to turn red as the model walked out of the salon.

Miwa was so in love.

She was so in love that she avoided looking at any advertisements with Alisa in, which was a hard thing to do in the middle of Tokyo.  She didn’t know what was wrong with her, every other time she liked someone she was fine, she never got like this, but she didn’t know how to stop it.  She did everything she could to prepare for that day of “the appointment” (she really hated Hikari sometimes, she kept laughing whenever Miwa avoided conversations about Alisa).

So she ignored it.  As much as she could anyway, she had to make sure that they didn’t overbook, but she ignored thinking about it in any way that wasn’t professional.

The day came sooner than she thought it would.  It was the day of a match Tobio was playing in, so of course, the tv`s in the corners of the salon were both turned to the J Sports channel.  When the Adlers vs Black Jackals match started Miwa and her employees were cheering Tobio on through the screen.  The match helped her to forget about seeing Alisa again (Hikari was still being a little shit and smirking at Miwa whenever she walked past though).

Miwa had prepared to see Alisa again, and so she knew she was acting professionally when Alisa walked through the door. She looked stunning in her simple, white two-piece that made fit her perfectly and probably cost more than Miwa`s entire time at cosmetology school. Miwa did what she did with every other person, showed them to the seat they would be sitting in (the one on the far left, nearest to the tv), asked if they wanted a drink of anything (just a glass of water, please!), questioned them about what sort of style they wanted (just a trim, her company wanted her to keep her hair long). Her heart betrayed her though, and every time she made eye contact with Alisa in the mirror, it skipped a beat (Hikari knew this and Miwa was going to be teased endlessly in the break room).

She managed to calm down once they started talking about their younger brothers. If there was one thing that she could talk about forever, it would be how proud she was of Tobio.  By the time they had finished talking about their siblings (and Miwa definitely insulted Lev`s hair, that boy needed to get a better hair cut immediately, he had the haircut of a 70-year-old), Miwa had finished, and they moved to the front desk so Alisa could pay.  But this meant that Miwa couldn’t avoid eye contact, and she didn’t know how long she would be able to last before turning bright red.

“Ah, that will be ¥3,500, please. Would you like to book another appointment now?” Miwa looked up at Alisa, who was standing in front of the desk.

“Oh, no, unfortunately, my company books hair appointments for me, today was a one-off,” Alisa said as she paid.

“Hm, why did you have today`s appointment then,” Miwa asked, before turning bright red and realizing Alisa might not want to tell her, “oh, if you don’t mind me asking that is .”

Alisa laughed, a bright, breathy laugh (it was the most beautiful thing Miwa had ever heard), and replied, “no, no, it`s fine! I wanted to meet the most beautiful hairstylist in Japan, and give her my number.”  She smiled cutely and dropped a small piece of paper on the desk in front of Miwa, who could do nothing except stare at Alisa in shock (and some awe as well).

“Thank you for the haircut,  hopefully,  I`ll be able to convince my company to allow me to come here more often,” Alisa said, before smiling brightly and moving towards the door. “Oh, and I`ll look forward to getting a call from you soon, Miwa-chan!”

The door closed behind her, and Miwa was totally,  undoubtedly in love.

(And Alisa did get a call Miwa later that night, and they arranged a date for the next day, which turned out to be one of the best days of Miwa`s (and Alisa`s ) life, not that Miwa would tell Hikari that).

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, I hope you enjoyed it! I`m not going to lie, I`m really bad at writing fluff, if so anyone has any constructive criticism, please tell me!
> 
> Here are some links to the outfits Alisa was wearing! The first two are the ones specified when she`s in the salon, but the others are just ones I imagined her in (I spent so long looking at Ralph & Russo and Pamela Roland dresses their so pretty, I'm so glad I got hf twt or I would have no idea who they were from)
> 
> \- https://lirikamatoshi.com/collections/dresses/products/hearty-midi-dress  
> \- https://www.thereformation.com/products/yucca-two-piece?color=White&via=Z2lkOi8vcmVmb3JtYXRpb24td2VibGluYy9Xb3JrYXJlYTo6Q2F0YWxvZzo6Q2F0ZWdvcnkvNWE2YWRmZDJmOTJlYTExNmNmMDRlOWM2
> 
> \- http://www.pamellaroland.com/fall-2019-collection look 21  
> \- look 7 and 23 https://ralphandrusso.com/blogs/couture-spring-summer-2019#couturemodal  
> \- look 41 https://ralphandrusso.com/blogs/couture-autumn-winter-2015-2016  
> \- look 48 https://ralphandrusso.com/blogs/couture-autumn-winter-2019-2020
> 
> Anyway, I have a haikyuu/ani twt account, so go follow me, its @hxnnieyama


End file.
